bushidojofandomcom-20200213-history
Temple of Ro-kan by Cost
15 14 13 * [[Sojobo]] - A tengu monk warrior 12 * [[Master Po]] - the martial buddha who uses his routound figure for explosive combative strikes. 11 * [[Master Akari]] - a swift tanuki, whose speed and evasiveness make him hard to pin. * [[Master Ekusa]] - the meditative master, his presence provides his warband incredible synergy. * [[Master Enos]] - the "ki-killer", the sole keeper of a forbidden and fatal martial technique. * [[Oki Shisa]] - A single, sizable stone lion, a juggernaught that uses the Ki of its allies to deal incredible injury 10 * [[Kyuubi]] - A male Kitsune. Unable to change form but savagely vicious; especially against magic users * [[Shisa]] - A pair of animated guardian statues with a symbiotic link. Devoted to defend the Temple. * [[Suchiro]] - ''Monk of Iron''; the most powerful of the students student - stubborn to fall, strong to strike. * [[The Grey Pilgrim]] - A Seishin na Goei who wields the power of lightning through her bisento. 9 * [[Ashinaga Tenaga]] - An odd (pair of) Yokai who help the Ro-Kan peasants act with greater efficiency * [[Kawa No Rojin]] - A powerful Buffalo who bring good fortune to its allies - especially the peasants. * [[Kenko]] - ''Monk of Stone''; explosively powerful, able to tense his muscles to deal or ignore injury. * [[Kitsune]] - A shapechanging Yoki, able to move as a nimble fox, or fight with flurry of blades as a female* * [[Yumi]] - ''Monk of Air''; her agility and grace discourage enemies from shooting her and her allies. 8 * [[Riku]] - ''Monk of Water''; able to form a wave from the air itself and use it to wash foes away. 7 * [[Seiji]] - ''Monk of Wood''; this apprentice uses nature to entangle his foes and heal his wounds. * [[Tsutsumi]] - ''Monk of Music''; a musician whose tunes can inspire allies or distract enemies. 6 * [[Hisao]] - A wise old farmer who inspires others to act, be their best, and overcome affliction * [[Hotaru]] - ''Monk of Flame''; the 'firefly' whose uses her Ki to ignites the air and burn her targets. 5 * [[Kaito]] - A field worker who breaks the land in preparation of dealing with his foes * [[Kintaru]] - A keen eyed wanderer who helps his allies avoid ambushes * [[Koji]] - ''Monk of Monkeys''; Koji leads and helps his pack of primates take enemies down. 4 * [[Aiko]] - ''Monk of Blessing''; this child helps her allies by granting them the powers of the elementals. * [[Atsuko]] - A somewhat cowardly rice farmer who helps his allies recover from injury and affliction * [[Rokan Fishermen]] (duo) - Nimble workers who strike their enemies at range with their fishing lures * [[Minor Kami of Air]] - An incredibly swift elemental who shoves models around with powerful air bursts * [[Minor Kami of Earth]] - A brutish, and regenerative elemental that armors its allies in animate stone * [[Minor Kami of Fire]] - A swift and savage elemental that seeks foes to incinerate * [[Minor Kami of Water]] - A sluggish force that slows enemies and heals its allies 3 * [[Rokan Rice Farmer]] (duo) - Supportive farmers, eager to aid and protect the Monks of the temple 2 1 * [[Koji's Pack|''Koji's Pack'']]'' - a monkey trio who aid their 'alpha' (Koji) and tie up enemies in mischief.'' Summons